


Drive

by OrangeVanilla



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basically, Fluff, M/M, MAJOR mcflurry, rainy car gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeVanilla/pseuds/OrangeVanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark loves that Dan’s fine with taking things slow, and Dan adores how Mark is gentle with everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

Dan and Mark spend the night before the school’s theatre auditions in Dan’s car, parked in a McDonald’s parking lot and reading over lines through squinted eyes thanks to the overhead light being busted after Arin getting over excited over spring break. “I still don’t get why you won’t just audition for an actual part, Mark. Like, I get you’re into trumpet n’shit, but you’re better than most of the guys we have in drama club,” Dan hums against the already tattered script he’s been keeping in his bag for the best part of a month, ignoring Mark’s eye rolls and taking a sip of the coffee he ordered from the drive thru, lukewarm and sickly. 

“I prefer watching you guys. Plus it’s nice to just chill in the auditorium after school and listen to everyone going through stuff and... I like trumpet.” Mark smiles softly, glancing over his barely touched copy of the script, little doodles surrounding the cursive title ‘Grease’ of flowers and birds and the occasional knife inspired by Ms Monroe’s aggressive passion for the performing arts. He shifts to rest his feet up on the dashboard, his fingers reaching pointlessly to the empty box of fries as his stomach growls, drawing a smile from Dan’s lips. 

“I like watching you play trumpet. You n’your puffy little cheeks are the highlight of orchestra, s’why I stay and watch,” Dan admits, a small laugh leaving Mark’s throat as he thinks back to the start of the year, most of which had been spent staring at Dan from afar and hoping for moments like these. Dan’s hand rests against the clutch as he starts muttering a few of Kenickie’s lines from memory, eyes closed and body slack as he breathes in the mid-March air. The second theatre production of the year is often the most anticipated, and force of habit has taught the entire music department to prepare for hell. “You make shit less stressful, you know that, right? Like, I get I’m two years older than you, but you’re seriously important.”

“Thanks, but I’m not auditioning for Rizzo just so we can be a public couple,” Mark chuckles gently, grinning as Dan elbows him slightly, his own hand ghosting over the elder boy’s own on the clutch, the two of them glancing at each other before Mark settles his hand on Dan’s. Mark loves that Dan’s fine with taking things slow, and Dan adores how Mark is gentle with everything, despite his physique suggesting he’d be a lot less docile. “You’re doing the summer concert thingy, right?”

Dan nods and finishes his coffee, watching as rain begins pattering lightly against the windscreen, officially rendering it impossible for any of them to go back inside and get a McFlurry like Mark had wanted. “Not sure what I’m doing yet, I think Mr Harriford mentioned something from- ...are those fake nails?” Dan quirks an eyebrow as he notices that Mark’s usually reasonably trimmed fingernails are longer and considerably more crimson than normal. Mark grins and nods, holding the other hand up and displaying the same set.

“Holly’s in need of someone to practise her beauty stuff on and Ross is trying to cling to any masculinity he still has, so I offered. Apparently I have awesome cuticles,” Mark states proudly, letting the script leave his free hand in favour of a previously forgotten cup of Sprite and drinking a few mouthfuls, ignoring the flutters in his belly as Dan’s calloused fingertips stroke over his hand. “She wants to do my hair, too. I think maybe bleaching is a little too far, though.”

“You’d make a hot blonde. Your hands are really soft,” Dan offers idly, wetting his lips and resting his head on Mark’s broad shoulder as the rain picks up, a shiver running through him as a breeze makes its way through the tiny crack of the window that never quite closes. Mark murmurs a thanks and smiles softly as Dan’s fingers link with his own, squeezing his hand gently.

“Not just blonde, she needs to figure out the ratio of pink hair dye she needs to get like, a dusty pastel pink? ‘Cause apparently it can look super vibrant but turn out like, weak as all hell,” Mark recalls from the conversation he had had with Holly over a table as she did his nails, leaving out the part concerning whether he’d ever get his pubes dyed a different colour (because he totally would). Dan watches a crow pick at a sodden paper bag and hums softly, imagining what Mark would look like with pink hair, or rather what Mark’s pink hair would look like with Dan’s fingers curled in it. 

“I can imagine you with pink hair,” Dan admits quietly, “you’d look hot. You’d look hot with any hair colour, babe.” Mark chuckles softly and rests his cheek against Dan’s hair, the pattering of rainfall lulling the two of them into a comfortable hush, their entwined hands twitching to squeeze or to stroke every so often.

“Dan?” Mark whispers after what feels like an age of silence, receiving a tired grunt in response from the elder boy. Mark sets his almost empty cup down and swallows hard, glancing at the tiny little clock on the dashboard reading ’11:54’. “Uh... You know you’re going to college n’stuff after summer?”

“Yeah?”

“Well-... we’re not gonna break up, are we?” Mark asks gingerly, daring to glance at Dan for just a second as he braces himself for the worst, the hand linked with Dan’s own trembling like a leaf in a storm too sudden for his liking. Dan looks up at Mark, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth as he shakes his head quickly, wanting to hold the younger boy close so badly it makes his arms ache. “But what if you find someone better than me? Like, college is bigger than here, there’s bound to be-”

“Mark, I love what we have. I’m not gonna give that up for the first person I meet, especially while things are going so great between us,” Dan insists, shifting awkwardly to wrap his arms around Mark and squeezing tight, squeezing the doubt out of the younger boy, who slumps to nestle his head in the crook of Dan’s neck. It’s possibly the most uncomfortable embrace they’ve had yet, but neither of them wants to let go, so they stay hunched over and stiff for what could simultaneously be seconds or hours. The rain picks up, hitting Mark’s face through the crack of the window, signalling that it might be a good idea to shift a little. 

“Dan, my back’s seizing up,” Mark smiles softly, pulling out of their hug and sitting up fully in his seat, wincing as his back cracks and pops into place. Dan does the same and groans, scrunching his nose up as Mark climbs into the backseat and beckons for Dan to join him. “I don’t wanna go home yet, babe, and the rain isn’t hitting here,”

“The things I do for you,” Dan sighs fondly, clambering awkwardly to join Mark in the backseat and almost managing to get stuck between the seats on his way, much to Mark’s amusement. He ends up with Mark nestled close to him, their faces almost touching, and Dan can feel Mark’s warm breath against his cheek. He leans forward instinctively and Mark does the same, their lips meeting in a sweet, chaste kiss, and Mark shudders visibly as Dan’s hand wraps around his waist, pulling him close. Their kisses remain tender until Dan nips at Mark’s bottom lip lightly, encouraging Mark to go a little further. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Dan whispers as Mark budges to straddle his lap, his hands wrapping around the elder man’s neck as their kiss deepens, hips rolling against hips and tongue against tongue. 

“Dan, we can’t...” Mark whispers briefly, swallowing shallowly as Dan runs a hand up to squeeze his shoulders, his chest, and Mark swears if the first time he has sex with Dan is in a McDonald’s parking lot he’s gonna scream. Dan pulls away to begin littering kisses to Mark’s throat, feeling the light shake in the younger boy’s thighs and smirking gently as he trails a hand to the hem of his shirt, tugging lightly and grazing his fingertips over Mark’s toned flesh, his skin warm and smooth. “Dan, I’m not-... I’m not gonna have sex with you in a car.”

“We aren’t having sex until you’re ready, babe. I’m just exploring my treasure,” Dan grins and feels Mark relax slightly, biting and sucking as the raven haired boy’s neck and leaving a messy trail of hickeys that he knows will be noticed tomorrow. He’s glad. Mark tilts his head back and lets out little sighs and breathy moans, the feel of Dan’s lips against his skin sending tingles down his spine. As Dan pulls Mark’s shirt up and over his head easily, their fleeting moment of passion is interrupted by a tap on the window, causing Mark to almost slip between the seats in his alarm. Brian Wecht’s unimpressed face is peering through the window, blurred by the tracks of rain, and Dan swears quietly as he opens the door and slips into the car beside them, bringing damp in with him. “Brian-”

“Don’t even start, Dan,” Brian interrupts before Dan can think of an excuse, handing a McFlurry to a heavily blushing Mark and a coffee to Dan, who sips gratefully. “I saw your car and I figured I’d get you something, and I guessed Mark would be here too because he always is, but I find this? Is this the price of my friendship? Eyes that need to be bleached?”

“Bri, you’ve seen me naked before, don’t even act like Mark’s chest is anything offensive,” Dan hums and leans on Brian’s shoulder comfortably, stroking Mark’s hips idly and watching the younger boy of the three eating his ice-cream and nervously eyeing Brian. Dan remembers the discussion they’d had in the tiny changing room when they were in the interval of ‘Fiddler on the Roof’, where Mark had confessed that he wasn’t one hundred percent sure of what Brian thought of him. “Maybe you’re just jealous of my hot sophomore boyfriend and his trumpet cheeks.”

“I pity him, he has to put up with you and your shitty sex jokes,” Brian hums, his calm tone never failing to alarm Mark for some unconscious reason. It might just be hormones, but Mark swears that he’s been on the receiving end of looks from Brian that have been harsher than knives, and being in the same car as him is making him feel like he’s about to hurl. Dan picks up on the peaky look Mark has on his face, nudging Brian lightly and motioning for him to do something, receiving a raised eyebrow in response. Dan sighs.

“Didn’t you say you needed to be home early?” Dan hints, beckoning for Mark to get closer to him again considering he’s still half wedged between the seats with a mouthful of ice-cream. Brian sighs obviously and opens the car door, rain beginning to patter into the car as he slips back out of the beaten down vehicle.

“We’re talking tomorrow, Dan. Mark, don’t let him entrance you with his hips, his penis is weak and he’ll cry on you,” Brian says before leaving, shutting the door and leaving Dan and Mark alone. Dan grins slightly, scooting over to allow Mark to sit back down comfortably, shuddering lightly as a fleck of McFlurry lands on his chest.

“He likes you,” Dan hums, stroking his hands through Mark’s hair and smiling as Mark moans weakly, setting his now empty ice-cream cup on the floor and stretching his legs out. “You tired?”

“Uh-huh...” Mark yawns, shutting his eyes and relaxing under Dan’s gentle touch. “I kinda don’t wanna go home, though. My mom’s gonna flip at me for being out this late.”

“Come back to mine, my parents are out of town until tomorrow night. We can do super gay shit, like you can do my nails and I’ll put you in dresses and we’ll shower together,” Dan smiles, finishing his coffee and kisses Mark’s forehead gently. He watches the rise and fall of the younger boy’s chest and can’t help the swell in his heart. “If auditions weren’t tomorrow, I’d totally make you skip with me and we’d play princesses.”

“I don’t get why you even need to audition any more, you’re amazing at everything n’I love you and if those aren’t valuable reasons then I really don’t get it,” Mark rambles, rolling over so his face is directly against Dan’s crotch, too tired to notice the slight tent in Dan’s jeans. “I wanna go to yours n’play princesses, can I be Belle?”

“Only if you set me free so I can drive, babe,” Dan hums softly, moving Mark’s head via his hair and clambering back to the driver’s seat. He’s starting to wonder if Brian slipped some alcohol into Mark’s stupid McFlurry. Mark eventually manages to sit up and buckle his seat belt up, allowing Dan to start the car up and begin the drive home. “Oh, and Mark?”

“Uh-huh?”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> why did i call this drive if there's minimal driving??  
> bcause i can.  
> also cries bc i'm the BIGGEST trash for this ship lmao


End file.
